In van-type vehicles, especially minivans, it is known to have seating which is removable from the van to increase the cargo capacity thereof. Additionally, it is also known to have removable seats which have a fold-down position which accommodate storage or provide a table surface for the other van occupants. Most of such removable-type van-type seating which has a fold-over position has one latch to allow the seat back to be folded down adjacent a seat bun and another latch or release mechanism allowing the rear legs of the vehicle seat to be released from the vehicle floor. Most of the above-noted seats are not adjustable in the reclining mode; that is, they do not have a reclining seat back. When such seats do have a reclining mode, it requires another handle or lever independent of the handle or lever which allows the seat back to be placed in a folded-down position independent of the handle or lever which allows the rear legs of the seat to be released from the vehicle floor.